


Newborn Porn

by ericharrispiss



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Baby Death, Baby torture, Gore, Mutilation, Other, Rape, Torture, don’t read if you’re a pussy, i don’t wanna spoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericharrispiss/pseuds/ericharrispiss
Summary: Avery’s death but it’s 2019, good jerk off material





	Newborn Porn

**Author's Note:**

> reminder patricks five here

It was 2:00 PM when Patrick was walking down the streets, while looking at the ground.  
He had just finished school and was heading home at the moment, it wasn’t that far away, even if he was a child he could do it himself. Not that his parents gave a fuck.  
After some minutes he arrived home, and was eating his lunch, his parents were happily talking during it while his mother was feeding his baby brother, Avery.  
Patrick turned his head towards his brother, and stared at him with a blank face, not caring about the food on his plate anymore.  
His parents were too deep in whatever the fuck topic they were talking about to notice Patrick not finishing his lunch or him looking at Avery while scraping his fork and knife on the plate.  
“I’m not hungry anymore..” he grumbled and got up and headed to his room.

It was 2:24 PM, Patrick was on his bed, he was bored and looking at the ceiling.   
He kept thinking about how happy his mother looked when she was feeding his brother, that bitch only cared about him.   
He thought.  
And so did his whole family.  
He didn’t like that.  
Just because his brother was a baby, they had to forget Patrick exists and probably send him away? He would’ve made them pay.  
He suddenly heard cries and he turned his head. That was his bitch of a brother.   
He sure would have made them pay, and soon Patrick would’ve gotten all the attention on him.

It was 2:30 PM when Patrick walked in his baby brother’s room, Avery was crying and Patrick cringed at how loud and annoying his cries were, he had to do this quickly. He walked towards Avery, his brother just looked at him and started crying louder, Patrick quickly snatched a pillow and put it on Avery’s face.  
The baby was struggling and crying louder, but the cries were muffled by the pillow and since Patrick locked the room his parents could not hear it.  
At some point, Patrick stopped.  
The baby was still alive, tears on his face and breathing heavily, Patrick put away the pillow and walked away. He had something else in mind.  
He quickly returned with a knife, trying his best to avoid his parents, he looked at Avery and brought the knife to his stomach. He put the pillow on Avery’s face to muffle the shitstorm that was about to come out of his mouth.

He began cutting into the baby’s delicate skin and it started to struggle harder and louder, Patrick was actually having a hard time holding him down now.   
“Shut up!” He hissed quietly and punched his brother’s face through the pillow, he started to see blood stains on it.   
Patrick began to carve deeper and deeper, while the baby was screaming,  
After a hard time of doing it, he managed to open his belly and he looked at the inside..not surprised. He had seen something like that in movies, not that his parents knew.  
Patrick grabbed the small intestine and started to rip it slowly and carefully, while getting blood all over his hands and feeling Avery’s small squishy organs, Avery on the other hand was still trying to struggle, weaker than before.  
With one quick fast tug, Patrick managed to rip out the baby’s small intestine, and he put it near his brother’s body. Patrick looked up at Avery and noticed that he wasn’t struggling anymore, he tried to listen to his heartbeat and realized the baby was just passed out. Good.  
He decided to try something else he was curious about,   
Carefully he flipped Avery over and started to cut off the clothes behind his bottom.  
His baby brother’s bottom looked tender and clean, should be easier to carve into it now, Patrick started gripping Avery’s left cheek and looked at the baby’s hole.  
He could do it.  
He took the knife and started scraping on it, then put pressure and started cutting around it, feeling the skin rip and blood flow on his knife and fingers.  
The baby’s hole was bigger and swollen now, not looking like an innocent baby’s anus anymore. That’s what exactly what Patrick wanted.  
Suddenly Patrick started to enter one finger in it, he was lucky he was still just a child, but he wondered if it was as easy if he did something like that when older. Long enough, Patrick shoved a bit of his whole hand in and tried to go deeper, it was not easy. Finally, Patrick felt the baby’s large intestine and tried to pull on it, then with another movement, got a hold of it and started pulling hard and quick, unlike the small intestine.   
Then it slipped out and Patrick looked at the little, large intestine. He squeezed it and felt how soft and squishy it was, then he put it on the other intestine.  
Patrick put his hand in his pockets and carefully let out a bag of needles and duct tape, he kept them for “emergencies”.

He took out one needle and put it against the baby’s toe, taping it against it.   
He did the same with the rest of the baby’s delicate toes, until he stopped.  
He looked at the work for a minute and flipped Avery over, not giving a shit if the baby was dead.  
He started putting two needles against the little nipples and taping them, as blood was coming out of them he did the same to his fingernails.  
Patrick looked at Avery’s half-empty belly, and was not satisfied with how it looked, so he put his hands to mess around in it once more and started to scratch and rip on the baby’s little liver, putting it near the intestines too.  
He grabbed his knife with his bloody hand and started to cut into the stomach and taking away his pancreas.  
Now that most of it was gone, he could continue what he was doing.  
He grabbed more needles and stabbed Avery’s small testicles with them, taping them in.  
He did the same with the baby’s little glans and felt the blood run on his hands, once again.  
Patrick looked at the baby’s penis, studying it.  
He grabbed it and started to pull on it a bit, then he decided he’d save it for later.  
He flipped the baby over again, under the pool of his blood, and looked at his bottom again.  
He started digging into his pockets, pulling out a rock he found that he thought was cool, he started bashing the baby’s ripped hole and bottom with the rock, feeling it crushing under him.  
Now the rock had a deep red color stains on it, when he finished, the bottom lost its form and looked a complete flat bloody mess, with his rectum pulling out a bit.

He thought he’d stop fucking around now, he took his rock again and started dropping it on the baby’s head, with brains matter splattering on the bed, he kept hitting the baby with it until his skull completely crushed.   
He had to get rid of it.  
But before... he flipped the baby again, and started cutting around the little genitals; testicles and shaft.   
He decided he’d cut the other limbs too, so they could fit better in the bag, and so he did.  
He pushed everything in a plastic bag where Avery kept his toys. He’d have to worry about the blood and brains pieces later.  
Carefully, he stepped out of the room, parents nowhere to be seen.  
He headed to the kitchen and started to drop the baby’s little mutilated, cut corpse in a blender.  
He carefully pressed the button and heard the blending start.  
Patrick looked at it, it was a brownish, red color substance now.  
When it was finally done he took it and went outside, he dropped it in a random place, and left it for the animals to eat.  
It was time to go home, and he smiled, finally his parents could give a fuck about him now.


End file.
